For The Best
by akakaty
Summary: Bella was walking home and attacked by a vampire.She joins their coven until she decides to leave and go to none other then Forks,Washington.Where she meets the Cullens and most importantly Edward.Will she find love when she wasn't looking for it? BXE
1. Obituaries

**AN: Hola people! This isn't my first fanfiction, I just deleted my other one because I thought that it was absolutely awful.  
I am notorious for writing really long ANs, sorry in advance. But this one is relatively short for me. :)  
I love writing Twilight fanfiction...and even though i'm not really qualified to do so by fanfiction's standards...i'm REALLY good at Betaing...i'm slightly OCD. So if you need one...hit me up.  
What else? oh yeah...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT WAS INTENDED.**

**I'm glad we got that covered  
**

* * *

**HEIR TO SWAN FORTUNE MISSING**

**Isabella Swan, heir to the Swan fortune has gone missing, yesterday June 3.With no  
other children, the Swan family are in shambles. If the young woman isn't found  
soon then the fortune will be left to long time family friend Jacob Black. Jacob Black,  
a stock market and real estate entrepreneur was rumored to have been intimately  
connected to Miss. Isabella. Detectives have no leads in the pending investigation.  
All that is known is that Isabella was walking at night to her home in Upper  
Manhattan and she never arrived. Police ask if anyone has seen anything that could  
help save the young woman's life to please contact an officer.**

A silent sob wrenched through my chest, making me sob even more. The fact that I couldn't cry wasn't exactly helping either. This was something I didn't really want to be reading.

"This is all for the best really." He said, the man who saved my life.

My heavy sobbing stopped instantly.

"The best? How could this possibly be for the best?" My temper was rising and I was on the verge at yelling at him.

"I can't even say goodbye! My mother and father can't say goodbye to me! How is any of that for the best?!" None of this was right, I was supposed to be engaged soon, to the man I loved. To Jacob. Obviously not anymore.

"Quit being such a child. Really it could be so much worse, darling." Her voice made me sick. On numerous times in the past week alone I wanted to murder her. I think that it would be completely fair, all things considering. Those things being she was the one who technically murdered me. I don't think anyone but Laurent would really mind either.

I glared at her, hoping and praying that maybe, just maybe she would burst into flames or something. It would be the best thing for everyone. But I had no such luck today.

"Leave her alone Victoria, or else." Leave it to James to be the only person to push Victoria's buttons faster then even I could.

"Or else what?" Oh how fantastic is this, a party of four, it wouldn't be fun without Laurent. I just rolled my eyes.

"Leave now Laurent." James said.

"No." He said with an authoritative tone in his voice.

"Fine."

And with that James leaped over the table in our dark, little one room shack.

The sound of thunder echoed through the trees as the two rock hard bodies collided and smashed through the wall. I rushed out through the newly made hole and separated the two vampires in combat.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"This is ridiculous!" I placed my hands on each of their chests, keeping them apart. After a few long, excruciating moments their defense stances relaxed, as did I.

Laughter emanated from the shack, where I turned to see Victoria leaning against the wall with an amused expression on her face. Of course she would be laughing at a moment like this. She was Victoria, malicious, sinister, fierce and in love with James. She was convinced they were soulmates, the only problem was that James had taken a liking to me. She was furious when he stopped her from completely killing me.

_I shivered, it was dark, cold and windy, a typical Sunday night in Manhattan. I was walking down the street to my home when I felt something, my intuition maybe, warn me. "Run Bella!" It was screaming but I didn't listen, I was only being paranoid, I was just freaking out because it was night and I was alone, this was a relatively safe place to live. "Run Bella! Run!" It just kept screaming. I quickened my pace, I was only 8 blocks from home. What harm could be done to me? A lot._

_There were three people walking behind me. Three VERY beautiful people walking behind me, with sinister looks on their faces. I started walking a bit faster. But they were much, much faster then me. I didn't have a chance._

_Cold arms grabbed me from behind, they were rock hard and almost strangling me. I was struggling to breathe, let alone move. I couldn't see who was restraining me but I knew I was going to die. Dead. No heart beat. Images of my mourning parents at my funeral flashed in my mind. But I was quickly pulled into reality as I was being pulled into an alley. A woman that was the type of person to be so beautiful it scared you, walked in front of me, and I couldn't help but stare._

_"I like her. A lot." She said._

_A man from behind me, the one that was restraining me spoke, a low and deep voice, it sent shivers down my spine, and not because of the cold._

_"Of course you do Victoria. Anything you want." He said._

_When you know you are about to die something comes over you, something that just says "DO SOMETHING!" and I finally responded with wiggling and kicking and scratching and doing anything that might cause bodily harm. But he didn't do anything as much as yawn. But I didn't stop until the woman grabbed my hair and pulled it to the side, along with the head that was attached to it, to see my neck. Now I know there is nothing I can do._

_I looked over to my right and see the other man, he looked as if he was concentrating. He was just standing there next to the dumpster, concentrating. Doing absolutely nothing to help me._

_ Then I felt it. The burning, excruciating pain like I had never felt before. The man dropped me and I fell to the cold, hard ground. I started feeling sick and dizzy, on top of the horrendous burning in my neck. "HELP! HELP ME! AHHHHHH!!" I screamed. The fire that was raging in my neck was only getting worse. Then something happened._

_"Stop Victoria." The mysterious man spoke quietly._

_"What! Why?" She said as she stood up and walked over to him._

_"HELP! PLEASE!" I screamed. But no one was helping, and I slowly started losing my sense of reality. Everything went hazy, but I wouldn't go unconscious, this was hell, and it was only getting worse and worse._

_"Lets take her back to the shack and she can live with us. Lets keep her." He said._

_"A pet? do you know how ridiculous that sounds!" The woman named Victoria yelled._

_"I will not let you touch her." The mysterious man spoke._

_The woman turned her head and glared at me, then said something to him that I couldn't hear and walked away._

_"GOD STOP THIS! PLEASE!" I screamed._

_"You have to be quiet. We're going to help you." The mystery man said._

_"You aren't serious?" The other man said._

_"Yes Laurent, I am very serious." The mystery man said as the man named Laurent disappeared._

_"I am going to carry you. Okay?" He said._

_I must have nodded or responded in some way because he picked me up with little effort and started walking away with me in his arms._

_"Please. Please stop the pain." I pleaded. As we were going somewhere, quickly putting the New York buildings skyline behind us. Way to fast. I must be hallucinating. His freezing hands caressed my neck where it was burning._

_"I can't." Was all he said._

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it!  
If you did there is a magical button down there...click it and reply :)  
Since it's summer vacation i'm going to be able to update often.  
And no...this is not a BellaXJames story...ew  
The Cullen's come in later :)**

-akakaty


	2. Lifeless Eyes

**A/N: As my Author's Note had previously stated…I have had to go through some issues in the past while…and because of that my fanfiction has seriously suffered. **

**But I am trying to get back on track now…so I will be trying to update often. **

**I have had questions about what time period this takes place…the 1940s. Bella was changed in 1940. **

**And when Bella was freaking out about the article last chapter it was really old...i know the chapters don't quite fit but i wanted her to be a certain age...sorry for the confusion...i'm still learning as an author...as is everyone else that is writing on fanfiction. So Bella was five years old in the last chapter also...i know...i suck...oh well :)**

**And if there is any confusion as to whether or not Edward and Bella have met…they haven't…but they will soon :) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I turned and glared at Victoria.

"And what is it that you find so funny?" I asked, making note of the slight defensive stance that she was now standing in.

"The fact that men constantly fight over me. Don't you just love that Isabella? Oh wait, you wouldn't know so nevermind."

"I am up to here with you Victoria!" I yelled.

"Oh are you now? I would love to see how this turns out." She said with venom lacing her voice, becoming more defensive.

We were both in our stances by now, I didn't know what her experience in fighting was, but I knew it must be better then mine considering I had never been ready to battle before. But I knew that I would be able to take a good chunk off of her before I would be taken down. I smiled at that thought. But James intervened, with Laurent behind him, like he mattered anyway.

"Victoria, Bella, this is neither the time nor the place. So stop with the foolishness." James said, authority ringing in his tone. Victoria huffed and walked through the newly made hole in our shack and sat down on the couch. But I was done with her for the day.

"I'm going hunting, now."

"I'll go with you." James offered.

"We have different diets" I countered.

I took off my shoes and walked into the dense forest surrounding our little shack.

Honestly I couldn't think of anything better then running as a vampire. The wind in my hair dancing wild and free in the open wilderness in front of me. This was my heaven, right smack in the middle of hell.

I opened my senses and let my instincts take over. I didn't like this part of being part of the undead. I felt so helpless, like I couldn't control my own body, and my instincts were directing me towards the grouping of large deer to the north. I ran and approached the deer. I leaped at the largest one and was nearly finished sucking it dry before any of the other deer knew that I was even near. I drained another and another. By the third one the burning in the back of my throat was satiated. I licked my lips clean and sat down about 50 feet from the three deer that I killed.

I was sick of what I was. The lifeless eyes of the deer were staring at me. I didn't want to look but I couldn't look away. I was an abomination; I killed just so that I could live. I was sick of the people that I was living with. They were awful, deranged and sinister. I knew I couldn't change who I was but I could sure as hell change who I was going to be with for the rest of eternity. I was not spending it with these people. I stood up and looked at the deer again, wishing it didn't have to be this way, but there was nothing I could do.

I was running at a faster speed on the way to the shack. I was giddy with excitement. I wasn't quite sure where I was going to live or with whom, but I would get through this. I could survive and the best part was that there was absolutely nothing that any of them could do about it.

The trees were getting thinner, the light shining through them brighter. I knew I was close. I walked into the small clearing, and slowed to a walk. I walked into the shack through the hole and collect my possessions. My purse I was carrying when I was attacked by Victoria, my old clothes, the nicer ones that I had on that night and my shoes that someone, probably James, brought in.

"Goodbye." I said to the three vampires sitting on the small couch watching the news.

Three pairs of curious eyes looked at me.

"Where are you going?" James asked. His tone questioning my sanity, like he was my lifeline, something I couldn't live without.

"I am leaving. As I said before, goodbye." I walked out the hole and was about to start running again when a strong arm grabbed my arm.

"You are not going anywhere." James said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You are not going anywhere, you belong here with me." He pulled me close. I shivered from the contact; he was starting to creep me out. But this was no time to give up and stay with these people.

"I belong to no one" I said yanking my arm free.

"Especially of all, you." I glared at him; there was nothing that was going to keep me here anymore.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I saved you but I could just as easily kill you. But I won't do that, I am going to let you go, for now. But I will find you when I feel that you have come to your senses. And you may be able to join me again." He said so surely. I just laughed.

"Don't count on it." I said and I was in the forest again running, thinking, planning of what to do next. I had to stay somewhere where I wouldn't be recognized, somewhere constantly cloudy. Possibly Maine or Michigan. I decided to stop running for a while to see where I was, I was in New Jersey. There was a gas station a few miles from where I was. I could ask someone where the best place to go would be. The few miles were ran in mere seconds.

I walked into the general store, and old man was sitting near the cash register reading the newspaper. It said January 27, 1945. Wow. Had it really been 5 years since my change? Incredible. But I had to focus. Even though I had just fed I was not very experienced with human contact.

"Excuse me sir." I asked in my most polite voice.

The man looked up from his newspaper his expression startled, as he stuttered.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" He asked.

"Actually I just have a question."

"Okay, what is it that I can answer?"

"I am moving, I need to get away from here but I want to go somewhere where it isn't very warm and sunny. Would you know any places like that?"

"Well I have a cousin that moved up to Washington, in their letters they say it rains almost everyday and is cloudy all of the other days. Especially Forks." He said.

"That sounds absolutely perfect, thank you." I said as I was walking away.

"But wait!" He yelled as he stood up.

"Don't you need a map, and some help mapping a route?" He asked eagerly.

I smiled at the old man, though my throat was burning with a blazing fury I answered politely.

"No thanks. I think I can manage." I smiled again and walked out the door back towards the forest I had just come from.

"So if I was going South then I need to be going West." I said to myself.

I changed my direction and started my trip towards Forks, Washington.

* * *

**A/N: Once again…I'm sorry for the late update. And I know this is kinda short but its freaking midnight and I have school tomorrow…**

**so if I fall asleep in class…I blame you guys! **

**Oh and if someone guesses what happens next chapter gets a dedication…**

**and anyone who reviews gets a sneak peek…whoever asks for it :) **

**Have a fabulous Monday! Or Tuesday…whatever it is for you!**

**Next update should probably be tomorrow or the day after...depending on the homework load :)**

**-akakaty**


	3. Thoughts

**A/N: Hola people…sorry if there are like 5 email alerts or whatever for the last chapter…I was editing it…and I forgot that I had actually posted them…oops lol.**

**No one guessed what was going to happen in the next chapter. I did have some good guesses though…but not the right ones…sorry, better luck next time :).This chapter is kind of a filler and REALLY short…the next chapter is longer...by a long shot but this was a good place to end it. The next chapter should be up tonight :)**

* * *

Growing up I had always been stuck in New York, there was plenty to do but I always wanted to just get away and see the rest of the world. And since my trip to Forks would be taken on foot, it would give me the perfect opportunity to do so. I was about a mile from the highway. I had a great sense of direction as a vampire but sometimes my human qualities would leak through. I could get lost if I really tried.

At the moment I was in the great state of Pennsylvania. I should be able to get to Chicago by daybreak. Then I would stay at a hotel and wait until night to start running again. But now all I had to do was move my legs and think. I was thinking about a lot of things actually. My dad for one. He was my protector, I always knew I was blessed to have him as a father. My mother being the crazy woman that she was. And Jacob, ah Jacob. From infancy our parents had always said "Those two will be married one day, you just see." We really would have too, but thanks to Victoria all of that was taken away. My happily ever after was taken away from me.

I had to stop now, I threw my stuff to the ground and collapsed. There was nothing I could do now, it was too late. I would have been bawling if I could even cry. All I could do now was start over, go back to school, possibly college. I stood up and grabbed my things again. These thoughts got me into trouble, on several occasions I would sneak out and watch my family. They could never see me though. I was back to the forest, running.

**Okay yeah...don't hate me. This was the place that seemed logical to stop it. **

**I will have the next chapter up in a few hours.**

**Depending on how fast i can update :)**

**Review if you like...**

**As stated before...if you predict what happens next chapter you get a dedication...heck yes!**

**-akakaty**


	4. The Bank

**A/N: Okay sorry…the last chapter was awful…or so I thought. But I couldn't get it any better. Oh well.**

**If anyone needs a Beta...i'm REALLY good at grammar and scentence structure...so if you're looking to write about Twilight...I'm the person for you!**

**This is it guys…the moment you have been waiting for…the anticipation has been killing me…Edward and Bella finally meet!**

**Yay! I know…but you guys are going to have to read to find out what happens!**

**Drum roll please!**

* * *

I was a hot mess. I needed a shower and to change these clothes, that was my first priority, to find a hotel. It would be nothing really fancy, just something to get me by.

I was walking down the street, there were a lot of people walking around, I stopped a random person and asked for directions.

"Could you please tell me where the nearest hotel is?" I asked.

The woman stared at me, wide eyed, fully aware that I was waiting for a response, or so I thought.

"Oh, um right down the street and to the left." She said, stammering.

"Thank you" I said and I walked the direction she was pointing me in.

It was exactly what I needed. I walked in, got a room and went to find it. The room was only big enough for one person. The showers were down the hall, and that was where I was headed.

I turned on the water, as hot as it could possibly go. The room started steaming up as I took off my clothes and stepped in.

The water was entrancing, the heat intoxicating. My rock hard muscles relaxed into a jelly. My whole body was warm from the heat emanating from the shower, the stress and running for thousands of miles melted off. I wasn't sure how long I was standing in there but I knew it must have been a long time so I turned off the water and stepped out.

My clothes and shoes were waiting for me on the vanity in the shower room. They were only slightly wrinkled, nothing dire. Long brown pants reaching past my toes, a silk pale pink shirt with a large bow on the neck and brown heels, was my attire. I looked in the mirror.

My dark chocolate eyes and hair were so plain, nothing exotic, nothing special. I looked away and went back to my room to gather my purse and head to the bank, to see if some sort of money was ever left for me from my father and mother.

It was a relatively short walk to the bank, only 7 or 8 blocks, I had seen it on my way in, finding a hotel.

The building was grand with large pillars and white marble in the lobby. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, so I figured I would wait in line and speak to someone at the desks. I stood waiting until my number was called. The man at the desk seemed nice.

"Hello, I need to make a withdraw." I asked in a polite tone, unleashing the full force of my vampire beauty on him. It worked too.

"Umm, Okay Miss, do you have the account number?" He asked, stammering and stuttering.

"Well actually I don't, I have several accounts and I need to make a withdraw from only one of them, but I'm not sure which one." I said batting my eyelashes for effect.

"Well if we search your name I'm sure something in the record books will come up."

"Thank you very much; my name is Isabella Marie Swan."

"Okay I'll be right back." He said and walked away.

I was sitting at my desk, twiddling my thumbs, and tapping my foot, patience was never a virtue I acquired as a human or vampire. The room was full of people, a mother holding a sleeping child, an old woman speaking to another man, a man and woman kissing. That one hurt to watch, after Jacob I never had another companion. I figured love was never in the cards for me. But before I could dwell on my self-pity the man helping me returned with a slip of paper in his hands.

"If you could please follow me Miss. Swan." He said as he led me out of the large hallway to an elevator. The elevator ride was short and the doors opened to reveal a long hall with a large vault at the end. The man turned the large bars with a large amount of effort. I just rolled my eyes, I could have ripped that door open faster then that man just opening it.

"I need to know you date of birth Miss. Swan." He asked.

"September 17, 1922." I stated and he smiled kindly at me and led me through yet another door.

The man stopped at the door and handed me the slip of paper in his hands.

"Here is your key and your safety deposit box number" He said as he handed me both. I thanked him and opened the door. I took one step in and I smelt it. The sweet pleasurable smell of another one of my kind. I quickly slammed the door became defensive. There were rows and rows of boxes, some big, some small, in the large room. I heard a quiet footstep, only the kind that a vampire could make. I turned in that direction swiftly, my back still against the wall.

"I mean no harm." The soft, velvety voice said. If my heart were still beating it would have been fluttering. For some unknown reason I responded instead of attacked.

"Show yourself." I nearly snarled, ready for anything at this moment.

He walked out of the third row to my left, the large library type stacks of metal boxes were shielding him before but now he was out in the open. My mouth dropped. He was exquisitely beautiful. Nothing compared to any other vampire I had ever met. His bronze colored hair was messy, but it only seemed messy. His face was beautifully sculpted, like a greek god, but nothing could prepare me for his eyes. His brilliant but dark maroon eyes piercing through my defenses, I was calm then for an unknown reason but my legs started to shake as I stood there.

"Are you alright?" He asked, cautiously extending his hand to mine.

I shook my head and quickly gained control of myself before I spoke.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said, our eyes met and they smoldered under his long and beautiful eyelashes. I looked down at the piece of paper I was holding in my hands, the number "1901" was written on it in messy handwriting.

I looked up again, careful to avoid his eyes.

"I'm going to go collect my things." I said and turned away in the opposite direction, searching for the number 1901 on the boxes. As I had passed the second row I heard him speak, someone with human hearing wouldn't have heard it from the distance but I did, loud and clear.

"Would you like some help with finding your box?" He asked in his beautiful velvet voice.

I had the natural urge to say "Yes of course!" but my brain wanted to say "No I'm just fine thank you very much."

"Yes, that would be very nice thank you." Is what I ended up settling for.

He walked toward me cautiously, afraid that I would pounce on him at any second.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." He said, offering me his hand to shake.

"Bella Swan." I said as I shook his hand. A jolt of electricity that I had never experienced before in my life shook through my arm as we touched. I was startled, now I must be imagining things, I thought.

**So how did you guys like it?**

**I'm not sure how all those high security bank accounts work...so I guessed**

**I personally thought that it was amazing!**

**If you liked it then press the little go button down below and tell me how much!**

**If you have any ideas for the story then put them up too...as of now i don't quite know how i'm going to do this story...so any ideas would just be freakin sweet!**

**As I have said before...if you have any predictions for the next chapter then you get a dedication for the next chapter and a congratulations you're smart award! **

**Ummmmm...have a great day?**

**-akakaty**


	5. Strange

**Okay, I know it has been a LONG time since I've updated.**

**I really have no excuses. I just ran out of the time to do anything.**

**But I'm going to be hopefully updating more now. Things have gotten organized now so I think I can squeeze my FF somewhere in there =D**

* * *

After the strange handshake the atmosphere in the room changed. The room buzzed with an electric current now. I knew that meant something, but i still wasn't quite sure that something was. Goodness I was confused now. As we walked toward the aisle with my box I started to feel uncomfortable. I wanted -no, needed- to touch this man. I had never once in my life felt like this before, So i had absolutely no idea why my whole body yearned to touch him. Oh great, I really am crazy I thought but before I could totally question my sanity I heard him speak. I t seemed like he was slightly...nervous? No, that can't be right, this man was a greek god on Earth. Why would he ever feel nervous around me?

"So Bella, what brings you to Chicago?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm just on my way through, picking up some stuff then leaving tomorrow." I replied in a nonchallant tone. Lets just hope he goes for that because I still haven't got the slightest clue what I'm going to do today, let alone tomorrow, or the day after that. We finally arrived at my box, it was larger then I expected, but I was sure there was going to be enough money to last me a long while.

"So here it is, 1901." He said sounding almost dissapointed?

"Thank you" I said, I couldn't think of anything else to say so I brilliantly settled for silence.

"Well I'm going to leave now, I already picked up my things so I bid you a good day and great travels Bella." He said in a gentlemanly tone as he lifted my right hand and as soft as feathers kissed my hand. It now felt like my skin was a bare wire, and the slightest amount of anything would set it off.

I was practically floating as I said goodbye. But then the overwhelming sense of dread filled me. I didn't want the mysterious and handsome Edward Cullen to leave. Wow, I really need to get ahold of myself! The bank door opened and closed, I wanted to rush after him and say something, anything. But I had more pressing matters to attend to. I fumbled putting the key in the hole and turning it. Then I opened it. I was not expecting anything even remotely like this. There were stacks and stacks of bonds, paper adressed to someone that could later be cashed out, or the longer you let them sit the more the would be worth. Then behind those were stacks of cash. Jewels we piled behind the money, things that I vaguely remember my mother wearing as a little girl. And cigars, a bunch of them, what those were in there for I had no idea. Shoving them in my purse, I took quite a few stacks of bonds and cash, the bonds were all adressed to me, so there would be no problem cashing them. I closed the thick metal door, locked it and walked out the bank door toward the bank lobby and the exit.

"Have a great day Miss Swan." Yelled the helpful bank clerk as I was leaving. I turned, waved and smiled as I walked through the oppulent revolving doors.

It was a seemingly normal, windy, overcast day in Chicago. And even though I could have done anything since the weather permitted I just wanted to go back to my hotel room and stop thinking about Edward.

* * *

**Soooo...What do you guys think??**

**Bad? Good? So-so?**

**I know it's not that long...but at least I got something up!**

**Oh! A really good song! I think I'm goning to be putting up a song...you guys should check them out!**

**This time it's:**

**Make you feel my love by Adele**

**yeah!**

**Reviews would be freaking hellacious! (my new word XD)**

**-akakaty  
**


End file.
